Remembrance
by urunimi
Summary: Day is back with a new job position that will keep him in Los Angeles and new memories that will keep him wondering about the girl with golden flecked eyes. June is waiting to know that his scars have healed and that she can love him once more. Are either of them brave enough to take the next step?
1. 1: Day

**Takes place right after the ending of Champion (Epilogue).**

* * *

DAY

June_ Iparis._

It happens in an instant. Whatever lingering doubts I had are gone. I know her last name without having to hear it. This is June. The "something" I was looking for. _My_ June.

"_You understand me? You call me first, you scream for Lucy, you..." I hesitate. "You call for June Iparis."_

"_Your Princeps-Elect?"_

The memory surprises me. I've gotten used to living my life in the present, not dwelling on whatever past memories I've left behind. But I can remember, Eden's mischievous face, teasing me as I tried to keep him safe. The Republic who needed his blood to find the cure for the plague. The plague that they themselves had spun out of control.

My first year in Ross City included rumors flying everywhere about the Republic-Colonies mysterious war trials. Eden helped me safely separate fact from fiction. I can now recall it pretty clearly, I began to remember more as I heard more. And yet, I remember nothing on June.

Well, almost nothing.

When I was twenty-four, I had a fling with a girl named Lily. I was still in school, catching up on all the classes I missed when the Republic had deemed me "not good enough." She was a lean red-head with dark, sexy, green eyes and a smirk to match mine. I was the older guy–the _handsome_ older guy, might I add. It was all over in about a week, when she woke up to me whispering another girl's name in my sleep.

June.

I can't remember those dreams, no matter how much I've tried. And my love life didn't go much further from there either.

I look up at June, the June who survives in my memory somehow, somewhere. Her eyes are brown. Amidst the brown are golden flecks. And though they can hardly compare to the green of Lily's, they have an intelligence in them that I have seen nowhere else. They are locked with mine. _Now would be a good time to say something, Daniel. _But I have nothing to say. Instead, I clear my throat and let go of her sweaty palm, only then realizing that I have lingered longer than I intended. I wonder if my face is as red as it feels.

Luckily, Eden breaks the silence. "Would you like to come with us, June?" he says. The name rolls off his tongue naturally; he's familiar with her. And she's familiar with him. For this reason, I don't bother to introduce him. I wonder why he neglected to mention that to me. _Who is this girl? Who _was _this girl?_ I ask myself, not for the first time, and certainly not for the last. Another memory stirs in the back of my mind. Sprinting through the crowd with June supported at my side. And then...my lips on hers. Perhaps a better question is _Who was she to _me_?_ Acquaintances? Friends?

Lovers?

"Sure," June responds, jolting me back to reality. Her voice is quavering ever so slightly, but Eden doesn't seem to notice. He mounts the train happily, her trailing behind, and me following ever so cautiously.

We slide into one of the booths, me and Eden across from June. We sit in polite silence until the train starts up, a short ride from Batalla to Ruby. I keep my mind focused on the destination, and not the girl whose place in my life I am unsure of. It brings my thoughts to Tess. I am grateful to break the silence. "How do you know Tess?" I ask. Though we have not spoken in quite some time, I am certain she never mentioned a June Iparis.

She speaks precisely. "She bandaged me up after a pretty bad stab wound. Had to lie low for a few days and we became friends."

"So, you're a soldier, yeah?" I ask playfully. I could see her fighting. I..._did_ see her fighting.

_When I try to catch her by surprise, she slips from my grasp like water between rocks, fluid and constantly moving, and if I blink, she's behind me and twisting my arm up behind my back._

_Finally, June trips me and pins me to the floor. Her hands push my wrists down. "See?" she says. "Tricked you."_

"Commander, actually," she states proudly.

And then something comes over me. It's the memories again. But this time, they are not only thinking for me, they are acting for me. And just like that, I blurt out: "Well, you were always the Republic's prodigy."

June looks at me with a puzzled and almost satisfied look. "Well, I could say the same about you."

I'm about to tell her that's not true, that I failed my test, that they took me away to "labor camps" and that I barely made it out alive...until I remember someone telling me I didn't fail the test, that I passed with a perfect score.

It is June. June again and again and again, haunting all of my memories with her gold flecked eyes and long dark brown ponytail.

I avert my eyes down towards my lap and say nothing more. June, instead, turns to Eden and asks about his latest engineering project. They start an animated conversation. I stare out the window, hoping that we'll approach the Ruby sector soon. My fingers move unconsciously to the paper clip ring and I feel eyes on me. And they are not the blue, constantly improving eyes of my brother, but the intelligent eyes of the woman sitting across from me.

"Nice ring," she comments. "Where'd you get it?"

The truth is, I don't know where I got it. Eden told me I fashioned it for myself as a good luck charm, but something in his tone set me off. All I know is that it was on my finger when I woke up from the war and two years of memory loss. And I did _not_ want to take it off. Gradually, I grew more accustomed to rubbing the ring than to grabbing for my pendant, my quarter dollar from the United States of America, from my father, from my mother, from my family. But the tone in June's voice makes me wonder if she know something I don't.

"Maybe _you_ should tell _me_," I say, staring her down.

She returns it, but without malice. And then, without blinking, "I think it was a gift from a–" she pauses, then her mouth twists into a smirk, "_very_ special friend."

_She_ twisted these paper clips into a ring for me. _Her_ dexterous fingers crafted a gift for me. _She _gave it to me at a restaurant when I first told her I was dying. (Granted, she already knew; I could never keep anything from June.) (I was dying? That's new. I guess I'm lucky they only took my memories.)

And now she's flirting with me about it. Well, two can play at that game.

I grab her hands from across the table and I hear her sharply exhale. It feels so right, to have hers in mine. (As long as I ignore Eden's eye roll.) My tone is mischievous. "I'm sure _she_ was _very_ special."


	2. 2: June

JUNE

1907 HOURS.

RUBY SECTOR, LOS ANGELES.

77° F.

I can feel my pulse quicken when he touches my hands. Like in our handshake, he doesn't let go right away. I examine his face and wonder what he is thinking, what he is _remembering_. The look of mischief in his eyes sends a pang of grief to my heart.

_Why did I do this? _Even my wildest fantasies never got this far. I never asked myself the real questions: _What will I do once I meet Day once more? What _happens _next?_ All I wanted was to meet him again. That was enough; it seemed impossible enough.

Now that he's here I try to follow my instincts. _Logic, June,_ I tell myself. _Logic is the way out of this. Why did you bother waiting _ten years _if you were just going to come back and hurt him again?_

But I can't leave now. The scars...the scars I saw in his eyes before. I _have_ to believe that he is ready. Because _I_ am ready. God, I've been ready forever.

His hands are in mine, his mind is beginning to remember, his eyes light up at the sight of me. He is meeting me for the first time. I am meeting him for the second. But no matter what, we're together. We're meeting the way he wanted, just two strangers on the street. I will the moment to last forever.

I ignore the logical part of my brain and speak, once again with a flirtatious tone. It is easier to act this way towards him. It is easier to pretend like he's just some guy who I can flirt with, where there are no long term consequences, it is just us, in the moment. "_Very_," I agree.

I wish I could convince myself further. But this is _Day_, this is not a random stranger who I can leave behind and never think of again if I botch this up. If I hurt him again.

He lets go of my hand. I sigh inwardly and look out the window. We're here.

I get up first, the most eager to exit. Suddenly, I remember why we are here. _It's my birthday._ Normally, birthdays are no big deal, but today feels special. Like anything can happen today. _Everything_ has happened today. Well, not everything. Just Day.

But just for this moment, he seems like everything.

I shake the thought off. _You're crazy, June. You're out of your mind, June. Logic. There's so much more than you to this. You're not just some woman defined by...a guy! A guy, who you're head-over-heals in love with, who you've been dreaming about for the past ten years..._

In love? Can I even say that at this point?

I compose myself despite my inner turmoil. The walk from the train to Tess's house is brief. Eden talks more about his engineering position. I point out important landmarks in the Ruby sector. Every now and then, I feel Day's eyes on me. When I turn to see, he doesn't look away. He just stares at me some more. Each time, it takes more restraint to keep the smile from creeping onto my face.

When we get there, Tess and Pascao are waiting outside. I beam at Pascao.

"June!" he greets me warmly. "Twenty-seven already?" He throws his arm around my shoulder. Then he sees Day. I don't know much of his role in Day's life after his memory loss, but if Day can barely remember me, then I doubt he can remember Pascao. Sure enough, his face shows no sign of recognition towards the former leader of the Runners. Pascao gestures to Day and Eden with a knowing smirk, "Who are your new friends?"

"This is," I pause, looking at Day. "Daniel. And this," I gesture to his brother, "is Eden."

"I'm Pascao." He extends his arm to Day, then Eden.

"It's so great to see you, June!" Tess says warmly. "And you too, Daniel." She has the slightest hint of mischief in her voice here. She pauses, then remembers her third guest. "Oh, and of course you, Eden."

She hugs each of us in turn. When she gets to me, she whispers in my ear, "Pretty good, birthday present, huh?" When we break away, I look at her incredulously. She continues playfully. "Don't worry, it's not like that's all I got you, if that's what you're worried about."

I lower my voice. "Thank you, Tess." Such simple words convey so much. Then, louder. "Where are we going?"

Tess smiles happily. "We're going to Tanagashi."

"We're getting on _another_ train?"

All four of them laugh at my comment. Tess leads the way back to the train station, all of us walking side by side, like a group of old friends. We _are_ old friends, I guess. It would feel a bit more complete if Day...I can't dwell on that now.

Day's arm brushes against my side. I look up at him. His blue eyes are just as I remembered them, and still with that little–_imperfection_ in the right one.

Day smiles at me and the gesture makes me feel lightheaded. "You didn't tell me it was your birthday," he says, an amused smile plastered on his face.

My breath catches in my throat. "You never asked," I say simply.

"Well, now I feel bad for not bringing a present," he laughs. "Tess said it was just a gathering among friends," he pauses. "I guess...well, it's just that I barely know you." But he _does_, the Day I know _does_. I'm selfish, I know it, but I just wish he would remember me. Not just the scattered bits and pieces, but the remembrance of a true friend. Of a true _love_. Yes, I can say that at this point. _Remember me,_ I plead silently. _Please._

He's started to speak again. "I–" he begins, then stops himself abruptly. His eyes move down. I trace them and I find myself staring at the paper clip ring sitting on his finger.

"No, really, it's fine," I say quickly. I look away suddenly, embarrassed.

"Do you still carry knives?" he says, out of the blue.

My hands move instinctively to my waist. I feel the cool metal pressing up against my skin. Day smiles, noticing the gesture. "I'll take that as a yes."

I smile and shove him lightly, "Hey, I'm supposed to be the perceptive one."

I guess my voice is a little louder than I expected, because Pascao hears and smiles at it. "She really is. We have two agents who are identical twins. One time, during training, they decided to switch places. She called it out immediately because of a _birthmark _that only one of them had." After the war, Pascao decided to use his talents as a former Runner to become a soldier. In his early days, he worked side by side with me. Now, he's a captain in Denver. I don't see much of him anymore.

Day looks at me, smirking slightly. "That's June for you," Tess says, following his gaze. "Observant, calculating, Republican prodigy," I blush a little and look at my shoes. "You know she took on an undercover mission when she was fifteen?"

Immediately I am alert, looking at Tess with a silent _What are you doing?_ She shoots me back a look that says _Trust me, I got this. _I am doubtful, but I say nothing.

Day seems to be the only one not comprehending the situation. Eden and Pascao know the story. For him, the pieces are coming together slowly. I can see slight realization light his face. "Undercover? What kind of mission?" His words come out with uncertainty, like he is still trying to grasp the fleeting memories. He looks at me and I am caught off guard by the look in his eyes. It is suspicion, he is remembering me not as the girl who he fell in love with, but the girl who killed his mother and his brother in cold blood. _Maybe he's not ready, _I can't help but thinking.

Tess opens her mouth to say something, but this time I intervene. We can't go that fast. I won't have him remember me like this. If he remembers only the bad, then I may as well depart from his life right now. "It wasn't a big deal. I just went to the poor sectors to monitor some Skiz fights and other illegal stuff the police didn't pick up."

Both Day and Tess look like they want to object, but I don't give either the chance. "Maybe we should walk faster, or we might miss the train."

We're almost there, but still, we all hurry along. Even though I only said it to change the subject, it was true, and we get there just in time for the train. Off we go to the Tanagashi sector without saying another word.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if June is a little repetitive at times.**


	3. 3: Day

DAY

Just when I think I have June figured out, she surprises me with _more_. _More_ sides, _more her_. Undercover mission? What kind of goddy undercover mission would Tess _want_ to bring up, would June _not_ want to bring up, would bring back memories of my dead family?

And the way she says _poor sectors_. June Iparis, the _Republican _prodigy–no doubt she's a rich girl from the gem sectors. _Skiz fights and other illegal stuff._ Some of that "illegal stuff" is what supports families. For some people, it's the only way out.

And yet, as much as I want to hate her, as much as I want to think she is cold and manipulative and traitorous, I look back at her, and I see just a strong-willed, _beautiful_ girl from long ago, one who Tess and I bandaged somewhere on the streets, one who saved me from certain demise.

And her knives...those bring back different memories.

"_Please close your eyes."_

"_Now hit the target on the wall with one of your knives."_

_She flips out a knife from her waist, turns, and throws it straight toward the dartboard without opening her eyes._

_It slams deep into the board, just a few inches shy of the bull's-eye._

_I'm stunned into silence. Never in my life have I seen anyone handle a blade like that._

I'd like to get her something, something for her knives. A sheath, perhaps. Yes, that might work.

When I distract myself with other thoughts, it is easier to push the images of my mother and John's corpses out of my head. When I think of June again, they return.

Perhaps it is just a coincidence.

When we arrive at Tanagashi, we walk around for a little before arriving at a restaurant, a small place with some sort of old-fashioned Asian cuisine. June stops in her tracks when she sees it. I can see the hurt in her eyes. At this moment, she looks so vulnerable, and I am overwhelmed with the aching desire to comfort her, to kiss her forehead, and cheeks, and lips, like I did to her, like she did to me, and banish all the sorrow from her burdened heart. It's strange, but being around June makes me feel like I remember everything, yet nothing all at once. Like there is always more to the story. I suppose there is. Especially to the story of someone like June.

Tess immediately rushes over to June, having seen her let down her emotional guard. I eavesdrop nonchalantly and catch snippets of their conversation.

"...so sorry, do you want to leave June?... I just thought you liked...nothing too big, but..."

"No, it's really fine, Tess."

It amazes me how oblivious Eden and the guy named Pascao are to the situation, admiring the small restaurant and chatting amicably.

Tess doesn't believe her, and neither do I, but we go inside and neither she, nor I ask June any further questions.

We enter the restaurant and wafting smells from the kitchen hit my nose. It is a pleasant aroma and suddenly, I realize how hungry I really am.

"We have a reservation," Tess says politely to the hostess who promptly leads us to a round table with five chairs by the window.

June gets the seat closest to the outside, Tess on her left. Pascao casually takes a seat next to Tess, Eden next to him. Which leaves me the last seat. Next to June. I sit down and decide to ignore my racing heart.

"It's really great to be here, happy birthday, June," Eden says.

"Thank you," June says gratefully.

"So, how's the work, Commander?" Tess asks her playfully, giving a little mock salute.

"Great," she pauses and looks down. "A little stressful, actually. But you know, more workload, more soldiers, more, well, you get the idea." She laughs a little. Hearing it again makes me nostalgic. Hearing about her, hearing her voice, her laugh, it makes me miss it all, even though it's here, even though I didn't all those years we were apart, and I don't understand it because I can't quite even explain why.

I can tell I am going to learn a lot about June tonight. Tess keeps asking questions and glancing back at me, every once in a while. Tess. I missed her too. I think of everything we've been through, all the hardships on the streets, every time she helped me back on my feet. And yet still, gaps of it are missing. Gaps that I am sure include June.

Soon, a waiter comes, and we all order. June doesn't seem to be very hungry. She just gets edame.

We talk more about June, with June. About the weather. About politics. The Elector Primo is currently working on a project to bring the Trial back as an optional test for teenagers. Tess, Eden, and Pascao are locked in a heated debate. So far, it seems that Tess and Eden are winning.

Pascao, though, strong and willful is still trying to make his point against the whole ordeal. "I'm telling you, it brings stress as long as it's still around, even if it's not necessary. People will have insecurities and think they're not good enough if they don't take it or don't do well."

Tess and Eden both think that it will be nice to have it back as an option, as long as it's not mandatory. "If they want to take it, that is their choice," Eden argues.

"Plus, it can be used a lot like the former Trial was used, if people get high scores, we might be able to find soldiers and Senators better," Tess adds.

_Well, then again, neither of them actually took it the first time around._

June is neutral nodding her head at remarks that each side makes. I study her face. It is angular and guarded, hair falling and framing the side of her face. Her eyes dart around taking in the details of the room, the details of the faces at the table in the corner, the details of the faces at _this_ table.

_Uh-oh. She's looking at me._

I try to look away, but she's already seen me. She seems a little embarrassed, pushing back her hair nervously. I smooth down my shirt just to have something to do with my hands.

"I'm just going to go get some fresh air," June declares, not looking at me.

"'Kay," Tess says. As she leaves the table, she brushes against me and sucks in her breath as I draw my hand quickly away. After, it feels strangely empty. June carries a presence that is irreplaceable. No wonder it took me so long to find that "something."

Tess looks at me as I watch her leave and smiles mischievously, like the old Tess. I raise my eyebrows. "You like her," she says plainly.

"We just met," I protest, though I know it's not true. I hate being under this pressure. I hate how Eden and Pascao are eavesdropping. I hate the fact that it seems like everyone knows something that I don't know.

Tess tilts her head towards the door and winks. I get up; she nods.

And that's how I end up outside, alone with June for the first time since we met again.


	4. 4: June

JUNE

1950 HOURS.

TANAGASHI SECTOR, LOS ANGELES.

73° F.

My fists clench and unclench as I try not to lose my cool, staring at the small restaurant that taunts me with fierce memories. Memories with Metais. Memories with Metias's killer.

There is a bench outside, deserted, dusty, with paint chipping off of it. This is where I sit now, trying to clear my thoughts.

I don't know why this should affect me so much. Metias is dead and so is Thomas. Through the years, I've come to peace with that. Even earlier tonight, I could accept the fact that I would be in unknown territory from now on, situations when even Metias could not help me.

And what does it matter anyways? It was just a night spent eating and laughing over nothing important.

But maybe that's exactly the problem. I will never get that again. I will never get Metias back, not to see the big things, like my wedding or my induction as a Commander, but also the smaller things. I will never have him to take care of me when I am sick. I will never have to be driven home from a day of mischief at school. I will never _ever_ hear the sound of his laugh again, save for my wildest dreams.

I will never see how he reacts to Day.

And despite all of this I blush, because I know that is not the only thing bothering me tonight, because I know, that even more than that, there is Day.

Day, who could be thinking about me as much as I am thinking about him. Day, back at the table with his shorter blonde hair and blue-as-ever eyes. Day, could be remembering me now. I savor the thought, though I know: _Just because he _can _doesn't mean he _is_._

It suddenly feels colder out here with ghosts of old memories: Metias, Thomas, and the old Day. I want to go back inside, but at the same time, I don't, I want to stay here, so Tess and Day don't have to see the hurt on my face again.

I hear the tinkling of the bell and the door swinging open. And who should come out but the subject of my very thoughts, Day himself.

I swallow hard, imagining I can force the words and the feelings down my throat.

He smiles nervously, then walks over silently, sitting down on the bench beside me. "Hey," he says. Shivers go down my spine, but this time I know it's not because of the temperature.

"Hi," I say, blushing. _You are better than this, June! Say something so he doesn't think you're a total idiot! _But somehow my mouth goes dry and my lips stay pressed together.

"Thought I'd keep you company," he says, looking at me intently. Then, his gaze shifts straight ahead and he stares long and hard at the pavement. His fingers run across the paper clip ring yet again.

A thought runs through my brain. _This is the first time we've been alone together in...a while. _It does nothing to lessen the butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks," I say, though I know I would be perfectly fine on my own. In fact, had it been anybody but Day I would've politely asked for them to go back inside.

"June," he begins. My name on his lips takes me back to the first time he said it. When he was chained up and ready to be executed, but we had already kissed, and we were young, and we had time, and he remembered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I say, more aloof than I feel.

"You made me this ring, right?"

I stare into the depths of his blue eyes. "I thought we had established that already," I say, thinking back to our playful banter on the train. Despite my light tone, our talk now is serious, private, without little brothers staring back at us.

"Yeah... just checking." There is a long pause. "Why?"

Well, we were starting this over, right? I didn't need to lie. "Because you made me one," It was the partial truth. I could say other things. I missed you. I _loved_ you–though maybe I didn't know at the time. I wanted you to know I still cared.

"So, it was like a friendship trinket?" Day asks, amused.

Sure. _Friendship_ trinket. "You could say that," my courage returns a little bit. Then I look into Day's eyes and it melts all over again. _When did you become so sentimental, June?_

_Right about the time I started talking to myself._

I look away. Seconds later, I feel my a hand in mine. I turn quickly. His thumb runs over my ringfinger. "Where's yours?" he asks.

"I used it," he nods, signaling me to go on. "To break out of Colonies handcuffs."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh, did you now?"

"I'm not joking," I say plainly.

"I never thought you were." He pauses and I find that hard to believe. "Shame." He drops my hand and it swings loosely by my side.

"Look, Day–" I begin, before realizing exactly what I just said. "Daniel," I correct quickly, hoping he didn't catch my mistake. "I–"

No, he definitely caught it. "Day," he repeats. "Why did you call me that?"

"I–"

"No, I know, it was my street name, Tess used to call me it, some people called me it after I woke up, after the war," he smiles suddenly and shakes his head. "There was this girl, right after I woke up from my coma. She came to thank me from the Republic..._she_ called me Day," he finishes. I was that girl. I called him Day and decided to shut him out of my life. He looks at me and states the thing we are both thinking. "It was you," and then, the question I had been dreading: "Why?"

"Why what?" I ask. There could be so many things, so many questions racing through his mind at the present moment.

"Why did you lie? I _know_ you knew me June." Suddenly, all thoughts about my strange use of his old nickname seem to be gone from his mind. His voice remains steady, but there is the tiniest quaver behind his stony face.

"I don't know," I lie.

"Why?" he repeats as if he doesn't want to accept my answer.

I have to avoid looking in his eyes. "We had a complicated relationship–Daniel."

"You know what?"

"What?"

I breath in and out, wondering if my inward terror has made it to my face.

"We _have_ a complicated relationship, June."

"Yeah, I guess we do," I say, turning my head away from Day.

"But we do still _have_ a relationship," he continues.

I whip my head around. "What kind of relationship?" I ask. I don't know really know what I want his response to be.

He looks at me, smiling mischievously. "Not a romantic relationship, if that's what you're asking," he says, with a sloppy grin on his face and less serious than before. Then he continues, with a "_Yet_."

I smile, and he smiles, and for a while we just sit there. Then, he breaks the silence. "I told you before and I'm saying it now again: I'd like to start over. I'd like to get to know you again."

"I think that'd be nice," I agree.

And just when I am floating, floating through the sky, riding out on Day's words, the tinkling of a bell pulls me back down to earth and I see Eden at the door.

"They've served us," he says. "Come back in."

"Yeah," Day gets up and I follow and Eden has already retreated back inside. I hold the door for him as I walk back inside and he asks softly, "What were you going to say before, before I cut you off?"

Inside, I am embarrassed, but he doesn't know how close I was to exposing the dark and beautiful secrets of our past. "Oh, nothing you need to worry about Daniel," I say, smirking with false confidence and walking faster.

"June!" he calls. I stop and turn. He hesitates before talking. "Maybe you should call me Day from now on."

* * *

**Okay, that was a little cheesy, but things are starting to move along nicely.**


	5. 5: Day

DAY

Day...I haven't heard that nickname in a long time. I'm surprised it's what June knew me by. But I suppose I haven't seen her in a long time either.

Day...It brings me back to the time of stealing Notes and food from vendor's carts on the streets of Lake. In the market with Tess and June who then I knew simply as "The Girl."

We are back at the table, and feasting on excellent cuisine. This time, we (we being June and I) are included in the ongoing debate about the merits of the Trial. I'll add an opinion in every once in a while; I'm on Pascao's side, the side that is against the Trial.

When the main course is over, I'm afraid we're done for the night, that I'll have to leave sadly with Eden. Having met June again, I really don't want to ever leave, never stop until I have every last detail about her committed to memory, until I have discovered every last forgotten moment.

Tess's voice stops my worries. "Dessert? I'm paying, so get whatever you want."

"I'm craving chocolate," Pascao says to Tess as he grabs a dessert menu.

"That sounds nice," June says. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was in a daze. But I do know better and June doesn't get distracted like that. Or maybe she does and I don't know her as well as I thought.

"Really, I was thinking something more healthy, 'cause, you know..." Tess trails off.

"Hey," June says playfully, smacking her friend's hand, "The birthday girl wants what the birthday girl wants."

"Chocolate it is," Tess says, feigning annoyance.

The whole table is smiling, Eden and Pascao grinning knowingly, Tess smirking and shaking her head, and June, June beaming with a smile from ear to ear. She turns to me, and I think if possible, her smile grows even wider. I return it.

"Okay, so, what kind of chocolate dessert?" I ask to break the silence that arises.

"Cake. It's June's favorite," Pascao replies, giving June a knowing smile.

This is what I mean. Even if I hadn't lost my memory, I am certain I would not have known that. It's the little things that make someone who they are. It's the little things that I'm working to learn about June.

Tess waves the waiter over and gives him our orders. After, we sit, and with our Trial dispute long gone, we move back to the subject that brought us all here: June.

"Why don't you tell us about your love life, June?" As Tess says this, I am in the process of swallowing water and almost cough it back up. This gets me alert. Sure, I might've been wondering the same thing, but the topic suddenly makes me feel uneasy. Especially when June looks at me as she responds.

"Nothing to tell," she says.

I am surprised that Tess lets the subject drop that quickly, though I do see the two exchange a glance that says _We'll talk about this later_. Without missing a beat, she says: "Fine, what about your co-workers?"

"Well, currently, they're making me train the Drake prodigies. Fifteen year olds," she chuckles softly. "Makes me wonder how bad I was at that age. I'm surrounded by teenagers and their hormones. Anden's thinking about changing the procedures to have someone help me out. He thinks it'll be nice to have someone my own age around."

"Sounds nice," Tess says amicably. "We had a rough day in the hospital. There were a bunch of soldiers coming in from a training accident exercise. We were packed."

"Food!" Pascao says suddenly and loudly, pointing at the waiter approaching with our desserts. "That was fast," he remarks. Then, lowering his voice, "We should tip them well."

Everyone dives for a spoon. I grab the closest one to me, which also happens to be the one that June's hand lands on at the exact same moment. She stares me down, then, before I can react, rips the spoon out of my hand with surprising strength. I am shocked that she was able to catch me so off guard. Instead, I settle for the last spoon left.

We cut the gigantic cake, leaving the five of us with large, lopsided, triangle slices. I tentatively take a small bite. It is unlike anything I have ever tasted. My childhood was spent in poverty, our money spent on only the food we needed to survive. My teenage years were spent scrounging for food on the streets. Overall, more than half of my life was spent mostly hungry. In my most recent years, Eden and I have been enjoying the benefits of a luxurious life. After all, we've earned it.

But then, every so often, I think back to those moments where I thought the hunger would surely kill me, that I would never eat again, like there was a fierce animal gnawing at my shrunken stomach.

It would be wasteful to not eat, but I would feel so guilty if I finished it.

So, I put my spoon down politely and, while everyone else devours their food blissfully, announce: "I think I'll save mine for later."

A waiter serving a nearby table offers to wrap it up for me, which I gladly let him do. While everyone finishes up, I allow my gaze to rest on June a bit. She is probably the only one at this table who grew up without fear of starvation.

It shows on her face. She has no qualms or worries as she wolfs down her favorite chocolate cake. I didn't ever have favorites. Anything and everything was my favorite.

The rest of them are enjoying the lavish cake. Unlike me, they have taken their past a different way. They eat like they might never again, because when they were little, they didn't know if they would.

June must've seen me all depressed and nostalgic, staring off into the distance, because she reaches over, grabs my hand and asks, "Day, are you okay?"

The table goes quiet for a little when they hear June use my old nickname, but instead of saying anything, they seem to silently agree that we must've come to a consent rather than that June had let it slip accidentally.

"Yeah, fine," I say. I need to stop touching her hands. Everytime I do, we're in our own little world and I'm unfocused. I _need_ to stop being unfocused. I draw my hand away.

I'm not sure what to feel when she drops her gaze and finishes her dessert looking hurt.

* * *

"Well, it's been a lovely evening," June tells us politely once we are outside.

"Yeah, you're welcome for planning it," Tess says with mock irritation.

They each thank Eden and Pascao. Tess comes up to me and holds her arms out. We embrace and it's like the streets again when she used to sleep on my jacket, her head slumped against my shoulders.

"Hope Eden gets the position," she whispers. "It'll be just like old times."

We pull away. "Yeah, I hope so too."

June comes up to me. I am vaguely aware that our friends are standing right beside us and try my best not to make the moment to intimate. I'm expecting a friendly handshake, so it doesn't quite work out so well when she puts her arms around me.

I stay rigid, wondering if June has ever hugged me before. "I don't remember you being a hugger," I remark playfully as she pulls away.

"I try not to be sentimental but–" she pauses. "Sorry, I've got to go."

I start after her, but something pulls my arm. I jerk back and whip around.

"Come on Daniel, Pascao is walking to the train with us," Eden says.

"Oh, go on, I'll catch up, I have an errand to run," I say, waving him away.

He seems hesitant. "Still know your way around the city?" he asks.

I smile when I respond. "How could I forget?"

He agrees reluctantly, as if I am the younger child that needs to be looked after. I watch him walk away with Pascao before I turn back to the two girls, already walking away.

"Wait," I say, running up to them. Then, to June, "What were you saying before?"

"That I had to leave."

"But–"

"Goodbye, Day," she says, before walking away with Tess.

I suppose it will take a while to get used to the new-old nickname. I want to say something back, but they have turned the corner and are gone.

I feel the bag in my hand and remember the errand. I head for Lake.

* * *

It's just like I remembered it. The streets are slightly cleaner that ten years ago. The people are slightly less poor than ten years ago. But overall, it's like my old home. The buildings I pass look creaky and like they might've fallen over long ago if not for the fact that they must cram them tight for space. I get an overwhelming pang of nostalgia and wonder why I miss this part of my life.

I give the cake to the first street beggar I see. It's a little boy, barely ten years old. When I pass him, he doesn't even ask for anything, just looks at me with a worn out expression. I start to hand him the bag, then stop. I dig in my pocket for any Notes I have lying around. Not looking to see how much I'm giving away, I shove some into the bag too and pass them to the little boy. He smiles gratefully, then slips away into an alley.

I slip away too, for I still have one more thing to do. I head for the Opal sector, known for its many places to purchase weaponry. And I come back to my hotel room in Batalla with an embroidered knife sheath and a belt attached. It's soft, yet sturdy, like the girl whose initials are stitched on the side.

* * *

**Sorry for the long hiatus. I had a rather extreme case of writer's block. Hopefully now that summer's coming I'll post updates more frequently.**


End file.
